Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -40\% \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -40\% = -\dfrac{40}{100} = -\dfrac{2}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{-2 \times -3 } {5 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{6}{25} $